1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film into which ID number is written in machine readable format and operator (or man) readable format to distinguish the photographic film from others, a method of specifying the photographic film in which even when ID number is read in error, the photographic film is specified effectively because ID number is represented in operator readable format, and a method of testing the photographic film and an apparatus thereof in which testing operation for the photographic film is more facilitated by the method of specifying the photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a testing apparatus for a negative film is constituted such that image frames in a negative film which have been read by a scanner are displayed for each of the frames, a testing operation for the negative film is effected as an operator views the displayed image, so that a determination is made whether the image printed on a photographic printing paper by a printer processor is proper, or whether exposure correction is needed for the image.
However, in the above-described testing operation, when a large number of negative films are handled, a great deal of time and labor have been consumed in order to sort information about which image frame in which negative film is improper for printing and about whether exposure correction is needed for the image frame or the like and then to use the sorted information at a printing process using the printer processor.
Therefore, in prior art, because a DX code or a bar code representing a frame number which is written into the negative film is automatically read by a negative film testing apparatus, information about the negative film is sorted, and the operator's labor can be reduced, accordingly.
However, since no information has been given which distinguishes a negative film from others in the aforementioned prior art, the operator has had to identify individual negative films by his own judging ability, so that the operator's labor has not been reduced largely.